


Stages of a Marriage

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Renge offers comfort to Tamaki. "I could always stage an affair and nasty divorce, which prompts her husband to return to Japan. It would be something right out of a novel."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting off this.

Renge smooths a hand over her skirt as the plane bumps. Sighing, she tightens her seatbelt, glancing over at Tamaki. 

"Do you think we have an itinerary to follow? I should make one now for landing, and I can make another in the car." 

"I am sure that Lady Éclair has everything covered from the moment of our landing." 

Tamaki spins a delicate champagne flute around and around. The seatbelt sits painfully snug across his stomach. 

"I could always stage an affair and nasty divorce which prompts her husband to return to Japan. It would be something right out of a novel." 

Tamaki squeezes her wrist as the plane bumps once more.


End file.
